


Tower Of Fate Book 1 Purity and Corruption

by ArachnidStoryteller



Series: Tower Of Fate [1]
Category: Bloodborne, Classic Horror - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Blood, Bloodborne inspired, Body Horror, Death, Demons, F/F, F/M, Homicide, Homosexual characters, Hunters, M/M, Slurs, Suicide, Vampires, Werewolves, classic horror, london Victorian era, not much though, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:38:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArachnidStoryteller/pseuds/ArachnidStoryteller
Summary: Once long ago a war was raged between light and dark. The race of Humans and angelic beings versus a dark entity of monsters or otherwise known as Grim. The war between the two raged since the beginning of good and evil. Both sides wavering at a stand still of constant war until a single human approached, unlike most who felt a form of prejudice of others this human felt a need for equality on both sides, so a peace treaty was forged and signed. The angels deserve their rightful claim of heaven and bits of earth, while the grim gets claim of hell and free access to walk among the humans, the humans were given earth and was to construct an organization to monitor the two sides, this organization was later to be known as the Tower. Based in London the Tower is a standing ground of equal peace, a law enforcing organization for humans and immortals alike. The time period is mid 1800s and the tower is booming with business. But that's not where the story begins, it all starts in a small apartment home on a little cobblestone street, busy with townspeople as they make with their lives.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Please forgive me for how short the chapters are, this is my first time writing and publishing any story publicly. So as such if you have any sort of comments questions or even ways to improve my writing by all means comment below! I'd love to take suggestions. This is co written by my best friend in real life.  
> Translation at the end of each chapter!
> 
> P.S This story is inspired by both the Classic Horror stories and the wonderful gothic charm of Bloodborne

The time was mid noon on the busy streets of London, England. People made their lives as they walked along the road. Inside the small apartment on Redrook Avenue, number 3212 was finely furnished home, expensive furniture neatly littered the place, and the housing gave a sort of professional feel despite the small size. In the main living space there were two large velvet couches and a chair near the fireplace. The room gave off the aura of someone whom is wealthy and intelligent. Within this room, by the three large windows was a large and comfortable velvet lounge chair, a woman clad in a beautiful black Victorian era dress, her hair in a long braid going all the way down her back to her waist. Her skin pigmentation was a beautiful pale, like that of the ever so brilliant moonlight, her skin sleek and clean from any warts or moles. Her eyes were behind a set of black rimmed glasses, the color was a marvelous mixture of diamond blue and platinum silver. She slowly turned the page of the book, the covering was clad in a beautiful ivory, the title of this book was called "Désir de vivre" (Desire to live). She softly let out a sigh and sat back. Looking towards the window, watching as the citizens of London made with their lives.

The busy sound of footstep and hooves from the horse draw carts on the cobblestone road. As she peered closer to the window, she watched a male, dressed in a much finer suit then those that surround him, he was taller than the people around him and his hair a beautiful silver color, his skin a luscious tan. A small smirk creeped along the male's face as he closely followed behind a plain looking woman, his eyes tracing her every move, and to the untrained eye this seemed like a regular scene between two citizens passing by. But to the woman who sat in her small apartment this was much more than that. Letting out a long aggravated sigh she got up and quickly retrieved her coat as she was walking outside, on her way out she grabbed her cane and left the apartment locking the door behind her. The familiar odor of the people and the smoke filled the air.

Mixed with the hints of the open sea and a new fragrance. The sickening smell of sulfur, slowly fading as the man walked away from the scene. The noirette continued to follow after the man with the silver hair, occasionally stopping and turning around small corners to remain inauspicious. The male closed in on the female as they got inside a small house in an alleyway. With a small sound of struggle, the silver haired male was the only one whom left the building. The ebony haired woman approached the small apartment door and opened it. Making her way inside she found a corpse that was seemingly sucked dry of its soul, leaving an empty brittle husk in its place; she gripped her cane and looked down with a scoff.  About ten minutes away the silver hair male walked over to another small apartment and knocked in a pattern on a run-down olive door. The door creaked open, then suddenly was flung open to reveal a girl in pauper attire. Her black hair down and untamed with a singular streak of a blood red hair. She looked to be between fifteen and seventeen. Her skin was a ghostly pale, her cheeks were lined with small freckles that trailed down her neck and presumably either ended or coated her shoulders. The visible skin was lined and decorated with scars from surviving so many battles. The girl spoke almost softly looking in both directions.   "What in the hell Aldine? You can't just run off like that and return expectin' some sort of welcome party! Where the hell have you been?!" The girl was almost infuriated with the silver hair male, who only let out a low chuckle in response.

"Well dear, I've been out doing my usual business." The male, now known as Aldine, got closer before being shoved away playfully.

The girl let out a small anxious sigh. "You got what you ran off for right?" Looking about anxiously she sniffed the air. "You sure you weren't followed? Right?" The girl question as she got closer to Aldine.

Aldine let out another chuckle, smirking cockily. "Relax Madeline. I am doubly sure that nobody followed." With that he looked about himself, a quick and unsure thought crossed his mind but he threw it to the side before it flourished into paranoia.   
Madeline let out a loud sigh before tugging his arm, almost dragging him along, "come on you big oaf, we got places to be." With that they rounded the corner. 

The woman clad in black followed closely behind. After what seemed an over a few miles of walking they approach to another building, this times a more permanent location of residence. Madeline walked in first, Aldine follow leaving the door cracked. This gave a chance for the woman to lean in to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"What would you like to eat my lady?" Aldine said as the familiar footsteps clacked within the floorboards of the home.   
"Oh you know the usual." Madeline gave a little chuckle in return; a scratch of wood on wood was heard from what was presumably the dining area. The noirette gently leaned in close; the living room was silent before Aldine phased through the brick wall behind her, gently smiling as he leaned forward.

"Why are you spying upon my companion and I? Is there something Madeline or I can help you with? If not be on your merry way home." Aldine's face was blank, expressionless. What made it worse were the familiar black eyes of a demon.   
The noirette stepped back and bowed her head, her hands gently folded on the cane's handle. She remained to have a serious and stern look upon her face.

"Oui my apologies Monsiour..." She started her accent to be of a heavy set French which was a given due to the intermingled languages of English and French. "You see, I do have one concern. This is more directly to you then anyone else. I, Watcher Marionette Arrtè am placing you under arrest for the murder of an innocent young woman, and illegal gathering of the poor girl's soul."

Aldine stepped back, bewildered by this sudden accusation. His eyes shifting back to their presumed original color of a beautiful violet. "Me? Murder? And on what evidence do you have to accuse me of these crimes?!"   
Madeline looked over at the door and heard some back and forth conversation, growing curious she stepped outside to see Marionette and Aldine conversing, especially about his arrest. She looked over and using her telepathic powers yelled into Aldine's skull. "You moron! You said you weren't followed!"

This of course caused Aldine to cringe slightly to the suddenly loud noise. Marionette looked over to the young girl but payed her no heed, she continued her accusation. "You left an entire body that was obviously have been drained of her soul energy, and there's a lingering trace of sulfur in the air leading me all the way back here, to your doorstep. Now, accept your arrest peacefully or face the severe consequences of your actions."

Aldine whom only sneered at Marionette quickly grabbed Madeline's wrist and turned on his heels, only to cock his head to the side to speak to the Watcher. "Sorry to waste your time love, but we got places to go."

He knew she knows too much and began to leave. Marionette looked at the two as they started to walk and let out a long sigh, mumbling to herself. "Pitié, I was hoping we'd do this the easy way."

She kept her eyes on the two, and after enough space she took a step forward and gently tapped her cane against the cobblestone road, a little click and mechanical whirs softly echoed the surprisingly empty street. The cane seemed to have clicked and whirred before extending by a single wire, each place the cane's polished wood was seen, two silver blades about an inch long on either side of the wood stuck out, incredibly sharp. It glistened in the sunlight as she raised her arm. With a simplistic flick of her wrist, the new bladed whip reached and snagged its target, the young girl's leg. With a minimal amount of blood the girl let a blood curling scream before collapsing to the floor, reaching for her ankle.

Marionette kept an emotionless expression while Aldine dropped to his knees to aid Madeline. Looking back at Marionette with an angered expression, his eyes back to as black as the star less night sky. He quickly got off the floor and into Marionette's face Aldine began to yell.

"Back off! She didn't do anything!" The man yelled with a demonic growl in the back of his throat.

"Well..." Marionette trailed off, with another flick of her wrist the bladed whip reverted back to its sheath form, a normal cane. "You shouldn't have tried to run away."

Aldine looked behind him to Madeline then to Marionette. His tone changed to something smoother, more regretful. "I'll go as long as she is helped and leaves without charge."

He stood ready in case if Marionette refused. Marionette looked upon the couple then to Aldine. "Oui monsiour, if you come along your companion here will be healed and along her way." With that she scuffled through her coat pockets to reveal a pair of handcuffs, the metal was lined with magic runes along them. "Don't bother resisting or using magic with these, they will only cancel it out or revert it back to the user of the said magic." 

Aldine looked down as he was holding his wrist out, prepared to be handcuffed. Madeline softly choked out as she turned over to watch the scene. "Aldine?" Aldine looked back, then averted his eyes to the ground as he was prepared to be cuffed, almost ashamed. "I'm sorry Madeline." 

While Marionette was a hardcore lover of justice, she also enjoyed the passion of families in times of need. The sudden sound of a click was made, causing Aldine to look at his wrist, which was strangely remained uncuffed. Marionette was busy shuffling them back into her pocket and looked up with a sigh.

"Begone with you before I change my mind." Aldine was stunned by this change of heart which only sparked his curiosity. "Why are you doing this?" but, instead of questioning her motives, he instead offers his assistance. 

"Maybe there is some way I can help you without getting arrested. Also, she won't survive unless we get some immediate help she's half wolf and you managed to get her with silver."

Marionette looked over towards the young girl whose ankle was bleeding out. She nodded her head, turning her attention to the silver hair male. "Then we must bring the mademoiselle to the Tower then, we have top of the line medical officers’ deal with her wounds. As for your request, all I ask for is your complete and total cooperation." 

Aldine bent down to the young wolfing and picked her up, looking over to the Watcher, almost concern. "Will we make it?" The noirette gave off a sort of laugh, as she began to walk down the cobblestone path with Aldine closely following behind her. She cocked her head to the side, revealing her face as she spoke.

"As I always say 'Vouloir C'est Pouvoir' or, as you would say in English 'if there is a will, there is a way' now quickly viens."

**Author's Note:**

> Here I will be posting Translation
> 
> French Translation  
> Voulier C'est Pouvoir If there is a will, there is a way  
> Désir de vivre desire to live  
> Oui Yes  
> Monsiour Sir  
> Pitié Pity  
> Viens Come


End file.
